


Proteins

by TheAnderfelsOne



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnderfelsOne/pseuds/TheAnderfelsOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke feeds Anders some proteins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proteins

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was meant to be with the #Anderspositive week basket. But I planned it out too late and well. For me, every fucking day is a Anderspositive day!! So keep the goodness coming guys haha! let's make it Anderspositve year. Hell CENTURY!! (yes, just tipsy.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;)

“Hmm, how about here, mm?” Hawke purred, gnawing at Anders’ hip, eliciting a chocked yelp and laugh from his boyfriend.

“No Garrett, stop!”

They rolled on the dark blue sheets, rangy limbs flailing and floundering on the black haired man’s bed.

Hawke grinned lasciviously, trapping his lover against his much more muscled form. He ended up on the bottom, Anders’ back against his torso, and used the new position to lick along the fair sensitive neck. “C’mon,” he slurred, “They all gone for once, you know how it’s hard to have some ‘us’ time with five fucking other roommates.” And punctuated his argument with a dirty grind of his pelvis against the blond’s perky backside.

“We’ve just done it you sex machine,” Anders retorted, failing to make a point as the last words faded into a groan coupled with a giggle. “Now I want some ice cream.”

“Fuck Anders…” The man didn’t even seem like he was hearing him as he continued grinding his hard on between Anders’ buttocks.

But Anders would have none of it and pushed himself away with his elbows, rolling to the other side the of bed and leaving one dark haired man cursing in frustration. He still smirked impishly though. “Anders don’t be tease. I’m fucking horny.” And it absolutely didn’t sound like whine. Hawke would personally fight you on it.

Anders reached closer, until his mouth stood a breath away from Hawke’s and in sultry tone replied, “And I’m hungry.”

Hawke let out a low gritty growl, “Fuck, I should just move the fridge to the bedroom at this state.”

“Nate brought one of my favorite ice cream and I’ve wanted some of it ever since he put it in the fridge.”

“Yeah well if you told me what’s your favorite ice cream, I would have brought it too,” Hawke sniped with a jealous roll in his stomach.

“Babe if you’d asked I would’ve told you. But the one thing you seemed to reckon important was what’s my favorite position, so.”

“Yeah well excuse me if I care about our sex life. But it’s seems like your stomach is your top priority. After all, how should I know, I’m only your boyfriend for four months rather than some who’ve got a clean _year_ under their belts.” Hawke scraped up an indignant pout.

Anders couldn’t suppress his amused laugh. “Garrett! Do you realize that you’re talking about my ex? No matter how long I’ve been with him, it doesn’t matter anymore, I’m with you now! And don’t make it sound like some kind of contest or something. It’s creepy.”

“Then may I know why do you think about his ice cream in the middle of sex with me?”

“Garrett. We’ve just finished. You meant in the middle of you _coaxing_ me into another round. Beside I’m just hungry.” And then, Anders slithered over and closed the space between them, nuzzling the tanned neck. “Don’t get sore baby, you wore me out…” Clever hands skimmed over taunt tanned planes. slow and mollifying, “I just want to restore some energy back,” he slurred as one long leg rubbed enticingly against Hawke’s thigh.

That seemed to boost the bigger man’s bruised ego. “Oh yeah? And what’s you gonna do with all that energy restored?”

“I’m gonna let you relax and _enjoy_. But first I need some proteins.” Anders slurred seductively, long silky limbs slowly straddling Hawke until their bodies were fully plastered against each others.

The other man chuckled low and smoky in his throat and pulled on Anders’ plump lower lip possessively, “I can feed you some proteins.”       

Anders couldn’t help but chuckle at the dirty pun. Garrett was known to be one general horndog with a sharp tongue and flying fists. But for all his flaws, if Garrett Hawke was one thing it was surprisignly devout. After all, he used those fists to defend Anders against a gang that closed on him one day after class. He made sure ‘no one talked shit about Anders’ be a rule around campus, and most surprisingly for everyone was how he kept his dick in his pants ever since going out with the blond man.

That created two categories around the campus; real impressed people and others rather green-eyed and upset that couldn’t believe the most infamous, popular jock on campus choose to tuck away his rather appreciated of all cock in a poor nobody - in all its literal sense - whose converses looked like they belonged to the homeless dude across the street.

“You’re such a nasty boy, I’m gonna have to tend to that…” Anders said with roll of his tongue inside Hawke’s hot mouth.

“Hmm,” Hawke purred into that promise. He fucking loved when Anders played dirty with him like that. He began to grind his hardness against Anders again when the latter rolled off of him and made to stand up.

“Alright, alright. I’m gonna fetch it for you. Maker knows how long it’s going to take you to come back.” He snorted and poured himself out of the bed.

Anders rolled on his stomach and laughed, looking up Hawke from behind one shoulder. “You’re such a gentleman,”

Hawke grinned immodestly.

“When you’re horny.” The blond finished with an insolent smirk.

The standing man shook his head, “Wait a minute and you’ll see real gentlemanliness alright.” he said with twisted lick of lips.

“You’re not really convincing with that cock pointing at me.” Anders chuckled seductively with a raised brow.

Hawke scoffed, “I’ll show you how my cock can be _convincing._ ” He retoreted, pausing by the wide opened door. They didn’t bother closing it. After all, they were all alone in the house for one rarely afternoon and that meant they could indulge in certain unconventional pleasures such as loud sex with open doors.

And foreplay in the kitchen. Specifically on Carver’s bar stool and favorite spot on the counter. But that’d never been intentional in the beginning.

Fuck but Anders could act like such a spoiled little bastard when he wanted. But damn if he wasn’t fucking hot at it all the same.

He strode the narrow hall and turned to where the kitchen shared space with the living room.

He opened the fridge and found the ice cream pint snickering at him on the front row. He scowled at it as if it personally insulted him and yanked it off its spot. He picked up a bowl and an ice cream scoop and set on filling the bowl for his lover’s giant appetite, wondering all along where all that freakin’ junk food went anyway, when an idea struck him.

A wide wicked grin split the larger man’s face and he gazed down to his throbbing cock.

His boyfriend was an insolent little tease and Hawke did plan on whipping his taut perky ass in punishment. But Anders was smooth. He titillated Hawke in subtle ways, making it look effortless and sometimes even insufferably indifferent. A tomcat that couldn’t care less if you wanted to pet him.

But he did want those pets, and he will make you work hard for them. Hawke knew one thousand ways to punish Anders for his petulancy and teasing attitudes during sex. And those ways were well known and catalogued in Anders’ sexy blond head; but for once, he wanted to play the subtle field too.

He stuck out his tongue between his teeth in a lecherous way and dropped a hand over his engorged red cock. He gave it a tug and started to stroke it hard and fast in his tightened fist. He abstained from groaning too loud and let out quiet huffs as he felt the prickling sensations of climax approaching.

His lips parted into a round ‘O’ as his thick cock spasmed once and twice. He quickly grabbed the bowl of ice cream just when his slit opened and spurted long white ropes of cum that landed painstakingly in the recipient.

Hawke looked down and preened at his member who didn’t go down right away. Maybe people were right; he was an insufferable horndog.  

He held himself from laughing as he picked up a spoon and started to blend his come with the ironically white pigmented ice cream.  

 He returned to his bedroom looking mighty proud of himself, finding Anders where he left him in the middle of his bed - sprawled naked limbs, milky and glistening from all the sweat of their lovemaking.

Lovemaking. He never made love before. He did sex. A lot. Pure and simple. But that had a good sound to it.

Now.

With Anders; Hawke thought idly.

The blond man was checking his phone when he noticed his boyfriend.

“Hey, what took you so long?”

“Wanted to add some sprinkles but we don't have any.” He responded, showing off his one million dollars toothed grin.

“Aww, how sweet,” Anders chuckled adorably and crawled on his hands and knees, sleek and baby-panther motions, to the bed footboard. “Thanks love.”

“You welcome babe.” He passed him the bowl and stayed up looking down at Anders as he picked up a spoonful immediately.

“Good?” Hawke asked, voice thick with wickedness.

“Mm hmm.” Said Anders, munching and licking the spoon. “This brand does the best vanilla macadamia nut flavor.”

Hawke’s face split again and held down from cracking up. “Sure, plenty of nuts there.”

The blond man didn’t pick up on the sly tone and resumed his eating when suddenly he paused. “Mmh… that’s weird, there’s… ” He dug a little with his spoon and took another bite. “There’s some kind of weird taste in it.”

Hawke shrugged even though Anders’ eyes were more focused on the ice cream as he started to squint into it. “What taste?” He asked sheepishly.

“Huuh, a bitter taste… it looks slightly… sticky…” and he lifted the spoonful of molten ice cream to eye level, “It…” he tasted it again and took the time to roll the bite nice and long on his tongue. Unintentionally, his eyes fell on Hawke’s pelvis and stiff cock while swallowing.

And all at once, he knew what he just ate the moment his eyes zeroed on the shiny tip and the balls that were a minute ago engorged and drawn up.

“Garrett did you come in my ice cream?!” Anders voice exclaimed into the whole house, face narrowed into a flummoxed expression.

They didn’t hear the clatter of the keys as the front door opened.

“Payback for the teasing baby. And plus you did say you wanted some proteins.” Hawke grinned, finally cracking up.

“I—I can’t believe you masturbated on my ice cream and made me eat it with a spoon!”

“Aw come on, you found it _delicious_ just now,” Hawke preened and flopped on his bed, trying to nudge Anders with his foot.

“Garrett you’re so nasty…” Anders chided annoyingly.

“You like it nasty baby. I aim to please.” The larger man slurred as he sat back on his haunches and begun to pepper Anders’ flat back with pecks.

At that moment, as Carver made an exasperated face, he knew he was doomed with bad timing for life.


End file.
